Dispute
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: OS. Aiba n'est pas là, Shô s'énerve et Nino balance sa DS.


2ème OS, toujours sur Arashi ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! :3

* * *

><p>Je rentre dans la pièce avec fracas. Il pleuvait dehors, je suis trempé. J'enlève vite mon manteau et le pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle j'aperçois un rayon de soleil. Fumier, il a attendu que je rentre pour se montrer !<p>

Rageur, je me laisse tomber du tout mon long sur le canapé et pose les yeux sur le plafond.

Bon Shô, calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave ... Mais bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi moi ? Pourquoi le Bon Dieu m'avait-il prit pour cible ?

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et claquer juste après. Quelques secondes plus tard, un poid s'installe sur mon ventre.

-Nino ! Descends de là !

-Le canapé n'est pas qu'a toi, enfoiré. Quelque chose à dire ?

Voyant que je ne répondrai pas à sa provocation, il se désintéresse à moi et ouvre le clapet et de sa DS. Je soupire, me redresse et le pousse de moi pour m'assoir à ses côtés. Le temps passe passe, je contemple le sol et lui s'excite sur sa console, les sourcils froncés, grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Les questions reprennent dans ma tête. Se rendait-t-il compte des conséquences de ses actes sur le groupe, le staff ? Que diront les fans ? Et si le groupe se séparait, à cause de sa question à la con ?

Tout à coup, comme au ralenti, je vois l'objet voler jusqu'au fauteuil d'en face. L'instant d'après, je suis plaqué comme le dossier du sofa, Nino assis sur mes hanches, me maintenant bloqué de ses bras.

-Bon, vu que tu ne semble pas décider à causer, on va y aller par la manière forte. Tu m'explique ton problème là ?

J'essaye de le repousser en grommelant un "y a rien a dire" mais malgré sa frêle apparence, je suis incapable de bouger. Il arrive toujours à me coincer, dans tous les sens du terme en plus ! J'explose.

-Mon problème ? Mais c'est lui qui en à un ! On a pas idée de faire ... Ça sur un plateau, en plein milieu d'une émission ! C'est ... Il a un problème, lui, pas moi !

-Je t'assure que lui est normal mon vieux, c'est toi qui à un grain !

-On demande pas les gens en mariage sur scène merde !

-C'était du fan service ! Hurle-t-il, me faisant sursauter. C'était pour rire ... Et t'as tout pris au pied de la lettre ... Bordel on frappe pas les gens pour une demande en mariage, qu'elle soit vrai ou fausse !

-Je savais très bien qu'elle était fausse, tu crois quoi ? Mais là je ... J'en peux plus, fan service ou pas ! Pourquoi est-il toujours en train de me coller, moi ? pourquoi pas toi, Ohno ou Jun ?

Son poing se plante soudainement dans ma mâchoire. Je gémis de douleur et tente de le repousser, mais il s'accroche plus fermement encore. Son air enragé m'effraye un peu, je sais que je suis allé trop loin. Je le sais depuis hier, mais j'ai le sentiment que je serai encore resté longtemps resté dans l'ignorance sans ça. Je n'en peux plus de ces questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête! Je le regarde peser le pour et le contre. Excédé, je lui un lance :

-Ose seulement me dire qu'il ressent des sentiment pour moi et je quitte le groupe.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Bah oui Ducon, ça se voyait que t'allais me sortir cette excuse bidon pour que j'aille m'excu... A y est. Re-coup de poing. Putain Nino je suis pas un punching-ball !

-Nino ça fait mal arrête !

-Tu trouve que ça fait mal ? Imagine lui, quand son meilleur ami l'a frappé hier devant la caméra ! Quand tu as brutalement repoussé des sentiments qu'ils te cachait depuis 4 ans ! 4 années qu'il a passé à dormir chez moi, soit en pleurant tellement il avait honte, soit gagatisant sur toi avec son air béat sur le visage ! Tu l'as pas vu sauter partout quand il savait qu'il allait te voir ! Tu l'as pas entendu déblatérer sur tes cheveux, tes yeux, tes lèvres, ta gentillesse, ta serviablilité et tous ces trucs à la con ! Tu l'as pas vu pris dans tes bras pour le consoler quand il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ! Alors ne me dis pas de ne pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas... Euh non qu'il t'aime !

Je le regarde, choqué. Y a trop de négations dans sa phrase, c'est pas possible ! Doucement les informations montent au cerveau. Lui semble enfin se rendre compte de sa boulette et se met à fixer intensément le motif du canapé en rougissant. Un ange passe, le temps que je digère l'info.

-Tu sais, dit-il après un moment, il a toujours été sérieux avec ses sentiments quand il s'en est rendu compte. Chaque moment qu'il à passé avec toi pendant ces 4 dernières années, chaque toucher, enlaça des et tout ce qui concerne le fan service, ne s'est passé sans qu'il ressasse ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Enfin, je ne dis pas qu'il en a profité ... Quoique si un peu quand même ... Bref ! Il a souffert de chaque fan service, de toujours faire "semblant". Et là encore, c'est sûr, il aurait, encore, eu mal si tu avais joué le jeu et accepté en rigolant. Mais peux-tu seulement imaginer dans quel état il est maintenant ?

Je me tais coupable. Il soupire et se dégage de moi, restant tout de même sur mes genoux et m'enlace en me caressant les cheveux. Mes bras s'enroule autour de son dos automatiquement.

-Quand t'es parti hier, après l'avoir frappé sans raison (je sens ses ongles se planter dans mon crâne à ce moment) il a simplement regardé le publique, s'est excusé et est sorti de scène. On est aussitôt parti à sa recherche, mais cet idiot avait laissé sa veste dans la loge, avec son portable à l'intérieur ... Alors on à voulu te contacter, mais tête de mule que t'es, tu as tout de suite raccroché !

-Je suis ...

-Désolé ? Y a intérêt ! Matsujun a failli piquer une crise de nerf ! On ne raccroche pas au nez de Jun Matsumoto !

J'étouffe un ricanement en imaginant la scène, ce qui semble détendre l'atmosphère un moment. Mais tout de suite après, il me menace un regard sérieux et je baisse le regard.

-On l'a retrouvé devant chez toi, frappant à ta porte comme un possédé, criant pour que tu lui ouvre. Il pleurait ... Et toi ? Tu étais où ? Alors qu'il hurlait ses excuses à fendre le cœur ?

-...Dans un bar.

-Et où as-tu dormi ? Inutiles de préciser que buté comme il est, il n'a pas voulu bouger d'un pouce, et l'on a veillé toute la nuit devant la porte.

-...Je me suis réveillé chez une femme. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis venu directement ici avec qu'elle ne se réveille à son tour.

Il soupire, sort son portable de sa poche et envoie un message à quelqu'un. Vu le nombre, de smileys qu'il y met, Ohno sûrement. Il range l'appareil et me fusille du regard.

-Et bien, monsieur le joli cœur, nous, on t'as attendu jusqu'à l'aube, Jun criant qu'il allait te torturer de mille et une façons possible, Ohno essayant de calmer et moi réconfortant l'autre idiot. Quand le soleil s'est levé, nous tombions de sommeil et Rida à emmener tout le monde chez lui. J'ai préféré venir ici pour t'intercepter au cas où tu passerai, et j'ai eu raison.

-Tu as fini ?

-Presque. Je vais te lâcher, et tu vas gentiment courir jusque chez Rida -oui je sais, c'est loin à pied, et non, tu n'as pas le droit au taxi, sa sera ta punition pour la nuit blanche- tu vas frapper à sa porte à t'en faire mal au mains, entrer quand Ohno t'aura ouvert, te jeter sur l'idiot que tu aura réveillé au passage, t'excuser de toutes les façons possibles et surtout lui dire que tu l'aime, parce que j'en ai ras le bol de devoir vous voir séparément tous les deux pour vous écouter gagatiser l'un sur l'autre sans jamais faire le premier pas ! Merde, j'ai plus une soirée à moi, je suis un geek asocial, laissez-moi seul !

-Nino ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-De rien. Maintenant dégage connard.

Il se retire de mes hanches et je me relève, attrape ma veste encore humide et sors en courant, laissant la porte ouverte. Attends moi Aiba !

* * *

><p>Fini ! Une review ? #^.^#<p> 


End file.
